Aisuru kyōdai
by olympians wood
Summary: sebuah janji dan tanggung jawab tak dapat dipisahkan. tetapi hal itu tak dapat terus disatukan. kebohongan atau kesalahan yang mewarnainya. menerima suatu proposisi tanpa tahu kebenarannya. benarkah mereka itu kakak beradik? atau mereka adalah adik berkakak? apakah akan berakhir sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca? akhir dari cerita ini tergantung pada review dari para pembaca sekalian
1. Chapter 1

**Aisuru kyōdai**

 **Disclaimer by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Genre : romance, family**

 **Rated : M**

Suasana hening disalah satu ruangan di rumah sakit bersalin konoha. Tak ada seseorang pun yang berbicara lagi di sana. Hanya isak tangis kesedihan kushina lah yang terdengar.

" maafkan aku, Minato, hiks... . Menikahlah dengan wanita lain yang dapat memberimu keturunan, hiks..."isak Kushina.

" ssst... . jangan menangis lagi! sampai kapan pun aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Jangan bilang begitu," bisik minato seraya merengkuh istrinya dalam pelukannya.

"TAPI KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT APA-APA DARIKU MINATO." Bentak Kushina. " Hiks! Aku tak bisa punya anak, aku tak akan dapat membahagiakanmu. Kau tak akan dapat apa-apa dari wanita mandul sepertiku, hiks!"

"Tenang Kushina, aku tak akan berpaling ke wanita lain walau apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang kita pulang dan tenangkan dirimu."

Mereka pun berjalan pulang dengan Kushina masih terisak. Sesampainya dirumah, Kushina tetap murung dengan mata yang sembab karena terus menerus meneteskan air mata. Dan setiap hari selalu berlanjut.

Sekarang kerjaan Kushina dirumah hanya memasak untuk suaminya dan tidur lagi. Ia selalu murung setiap hari. Makan pun hanya sesendok dua sendok. Itu pun karena Minato yang memaksa. Dan selalu di tanggapi Kushina dengan kata-kata " kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain yang dapat memberimu anak, saja!" dan minato selalu menjawab hal yang sama. Yaitu " aku tak akan meninggakanmu"

Lama kelamaan Minato kasihan dengan istrinya yang setiap hari murung. Ia pun mengambil cuti. Sebenarnya ia tidak harus memanggil masa ijinnya itu dengan senutan 'cuti' karena Minato adalah CEO Namikaze Corp' . jadi yang sebenarnya membuat Kushina semakin sedih adalah, jika ia dan Minato tak punya anak, maka tak ada ahli waris yang akan mewarisi sekaligus megelola harta dan perusahaannya .

" Kushina..." panggil Minato. Kushina hanya melirik sekejap lalu kembali lagi ke lutut nya dan menitikkan air mata, lagi.

" Kushina, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Minato mendekat dan duduk di depan Kushina yang menekuk lututnya untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

" kau tak kasihan kepadaku?" kushina pun mendongak dan menampakkan wajahnya yang sembab karena air mata.

"kau akan membuatku sedih juga jika kau terus-terusan begini, tersenyumlah Kushina! Setidaknya tersenyumlah untukku. Kau mencintai ku 'kan?" tanya Minato. Kushina tersenyum dan berbisik

" aku sangat mencintaimu, Minato" Minato tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya

" nah! Itu baru istrku tercinta. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kushina. Sangat..sangat..saaangaaaat, mencintaimu!" kushina terkikik.

Mereka lalu diam cukup lama seraya tersenyum. Meresapi perasaan masing-masing. Minato akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kushina. Menghapus jarak antara mereka lalu mengecup lembut bibir kushina. Menyalurkan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Minato pun memperdalam ciumannya. Mulai dari mengecup lalu mengulum dan mulai melumat bibir Kushina. Kushina yang sudah hafal akan kelanjutannya membuka mulutnya dan Minato yang melihat ada kesempatan besar terhadap istrinya ia lalu melesakkan masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kushina. Mengabsen setiap gigi Kushina. Menyapu langit langit mulut Kushina hingga membuat kushina kegelian

"mnnh! Mih..hnato ungh" kushina mulai kehilangan kendali akan laju deru nafasnya dan mulai tak dapat bernafas.

Minato yang seakan sudah terhubung dengan pikiran Kushina, melepas kunciannya pada mulut Kushina.

"persiapkan dirimu Kushina. Mungkin malam ini kita akan berhasil. Aku akan menjamin bahwa kami-sama akan berbaik hati pada kita." Minato membisikkan kata-kata itu ke telinga Kushina, kemudian mengulum cuping telinga kushina dengan mesra. " nghh" kushina melenguh. Minato pun melepas lumatannya dan menghadap wajah Kushina. Kushina pun menangkup wajah minato dengan sayang.

" Aku mencintaimu Minato. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan penah meninggalkanku" bisik Kushina lirih diikuti lelehan air matanya.

"aku le...bih mencintaimu, Kushina. Sa...ngat mencintaimu. Lebih,lebih, dan le..bih mencintaimu melebihi cintaku pada siapapun di dunia fana ini. Dan kau tahu? Walau dunia ini hancur sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Ingat janjiku itu, darling"

Kushina terkikik geli mendengar kegombalan suami kuning-nya ini.

" gombal. A-hmph" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Minato tiba-tiba mengunci mulut Kushina lagi.

" ini akan segera menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kita, sayang. Bersiaplah!" Kushina tersentak

"ta...hmph?!" terlambat, Minato terlanjur mencium Kushina dengan ganasnya.

Sinar sang fajar menyapu kegelapan menerangi salah satu kamar bernuansa jepang eropa. Tak ada sebuah mahluk pun yang bergerak disana kecuali jam weker yang setia berdetak diatas nakas . sesosok siluet kuning jabrik tertutup selimut berwarna cream milk masih setia tak bergerak. Sudah terlewat dua minggu setelah hari pedih itu.

"Minato! Hei! Bangun!" teriak Kushina pelan di samping suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas. Melihat tak ada pergerakan satupun Kushina pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minato.

" MINATO!" teriak Kushina

"hmmm!" hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut Minato

"kenapa susah sekali, sih membangunkanmu? Ayo cepat bangun sarapan sudah siap. Aku memasakkan ramen, lho,!" bujuk Kushina dengan menjentikkan jarinya bak seorang bintang iklan yang sedang promosi. Dan entah kesambet apa, Minato langsung duduk, menyibakkan selimutnya dan pergi bergegas ke kamar mandi.

 **DI RUANG MAKAN**

"wah! Kelihatanya enak sekali! Benar-benar menggugah selera! Hmm, kau benar-benar pandai, istriku!" puji Minato yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia pun bergegas menuju meja makan.

" tada!" teriak Kushina yang baru saja berpaling dari kompornya sambil membawa satu mangkok besar mie ramen panas.

" WAAAH! Aku jadi tambah bersemangat! Ittadakimasu!" Minato pun langsung merebut semangkuk besar ramen tersebut dari Kushina. Mereka pun makan dengan tenangnya, hingga. . .

"humph!" Kushina langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua yang ia makan tadi di closet

"hoek!hoek!hoek!"

" Kushina! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Minato lalu mengekor Kushina ke kamar mandi.

 **RUMAH SAKIT UMUM HEALTY KONOHA**

"bagaimana bi, Keadaan Kushina? Dari tadi dia muntah-muntah terus!"

" sudah aku katakan berkali-kali. JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BIBI DI TEMPAT KERJA KU ! . Aku 'kan masih terbilang muda! Setidaknya panggil aku 'dokter' atau apa, kek! Dan selamat sepertinya kau akan menjadi seorang ayah" jelas Tsunade dengan agak kesal diikuti dengan seulas senyuman tulus.

Minato terbengong untuk beberapa saat lalu berjalan gontai ke arah Kushina yang sedang menangis terharu

" kita tak akan sendirian lagi, Minato. 'dia' akan segera datang. Kami-sama telah mengabukan do'a kita, minato!" bisik Kushina dengan setitik air mata membasahi pipinya. Minato pun langsung menghambur ke Kushina. Memeluk erat kushina dengan sayang.

 **SEKITAR SEMBILAN BULAN KEMUDIAN. . . .**

"A...ARGH! ITTAI!"

"AYO KUSHINA! BERJUANGLAH! DEMI ANAK KITA!"

Suara Kushina menggema di ruang bersalin Rumah Sakit Bersalin Healty Konoha. Ia sekarang sedang melewati proses bersalin. Sudah tiga puluh menit dari saat kontraksi. Namun sang jabang bayi masih kelihatan kepalanya saja.

" ayo Naruto! Kenapa kau tak kunjung keluar? Kasihan 'kan kaa-san mu!" gumam Minato ke perut Kushina. Ya, Naruto. Itu adalah nama yang mereka rencanakan untuk bayi mereka kelak ketika sudah lahir.

"A...RGH!"

" _OEEEK! OEEK! OEEEK!"_

" laki-laki! Shizune, siapkan peralatan mandinya. Hei! Lihat kau sudah sangat menyusahkan kaa-san mu!"

" Tsunade baa-san! Jangan marahi dia! Dia 'kan belum tahu apa-apa!" geram Minato

"Naru..To!" rintih Kushina.

 ** _2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

" Kaa-chan! Temani Nalu main, yuk!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut blonde spike dengan setengah berlari menuju ibunya.

"Naru-chan maafkan Kaa-chan, ya! Kaa-chan sedang sibuk dengan Tou-chan mu. Jadi tak bisa menemani 'kan ada Sasuke. " kata wanita cantik bersurai semerah darah memohon

" tapi Cacu-teme lagi main cama Cakula! Nalu ditinggalin deh... . Kaa- chan. Calikan aku adik, dong! Adik cewek yang nggak kalah cantik 'ama Cakula, ya! Bial nanti Cacu-teme ili (iri) cama nalu. Ya?" rengek bocah yang dipanggil naru itu.

"naru-chan, jangan begitu. Baiklah Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan akan carikan kamu adik yang cantik. Tunggu, ya" bujuk wanita merah itu. Bocah Naru itu pun tersenyum bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Keesokan harinya Naruto – bocah naru- itu hanya murung tak bersemangat. Selepas ditiggal bekerja oleh kedua orang tuanya kemarin, Naruto yang dititipkan di rumah Mikoto –ibu dari cacu teme a.k.a Sasuke-. Dan selama Naruto berada di rumah Sasuke, Naruto tak mau makan apapun termasuk ramen kesukaannya.

" hei Nalu-dobe! Apa kau benal-benal tak ingin makan? Biasanya kau yang makannya paling banyak!" ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto

" apa Naru-chan benar-benar tak mau makan Sasuke?"

" Otou-chan!"

" Ojii-san!"

Mereka berdua terkejut karena Minato tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon Sakura.

" Tou-chan di mana kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto

" Ada kejutan untukmu Naruto. Sasuke, terimakasih ya! Karena kamu sudah menemani Naruto. Sekarang Ojii-san pamit dulu, ya. "

" Cayonala Cacu-teme!" ucap Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

" sayonala Nalu-dobe!"

Sebuah mobil Cadillac DTS terparkir apik di pekarangan rumah model Machiya. Beberapa maid berkumpul untuk menyambut tuannya. Keuarlah dua orang yang sangat mirip. Perbedaannya hanya yang satu terlihat lebih mini dan lebih imut. Mereka berdua sama-sama tampan.

" Kushina-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang keluarga tuan," ujar seorang maid tunduk.

" Baik, terimakasih." Jawab Minato

" Tou-chan! Apa kejutan untuk Nalu?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

" Ada pada Kaa-chan, Naruto. Kau pasti akan senang nantinya,"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto dibuat tercengang dengan adanya boneka lucu nan cantik yang dipangku oleh kaa-channya. ' wah cantik cekali! Lucu! Apa Nalu boleh memilikinya, ya?' pikir Naruto polos.

" wah! Naru-chan sudah pulang! Sini sayang! Ada hadiah untuk mu!" sambut Kushina. Naruto pun segera berlari menghampirinya dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari sosok boneka cantik itu.

" mulai sekarang, Naru-chan punya Imouto-chan yang manis! Namanya Hinata-chan! Hina-chan, ini Naru-Nii Chan. Mulai sekarang kalian bersaudara," jelas kushina dengan tersenyum.

" Apakah Nalu boleh memilikinya?" tanya naruto polos

"hmm? Kenapa Naru-chan ingin memilikinya?" tanya Kushina memancing Naruto

" Karena Hinata cangat lucu! Apakah Nalu boleh memilikinya? Boleh ya, Kaa-chan?! Tou-chan! Boleh ya?" rengek Naruto.

" Tidak boleh, Naru-chan!" ucap Kushina sambil terkikik ingin menggoda Naruto sekali lagi.

" a~ah Kaa-Chan tidak seru!" rajuk Naruto marah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" baiklah, kau boleh memilikinya. Tapi kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan pernah membiarkan dia menangis," ujar Minato. Dan dibalas anggukan disertai cengiran lebar Naruto.

 ** _5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

Usia Naruto dan Hinata hanya berselang satu tahun, sehingga tak dapat dipungkiri jika mereka tak dapat dipisahkan satu sama lain. Jika Naruto tak ada disekolah, pasti Hinata juga tak aka ada di sekolah. Kemana-mana, mereka selalu saja berdua. Mereka tak terpisahkan. Semenjak orang tua mereka selalu sibuk, dan pergi keluar kota. Jadi mereka sudah terbiasa berdua.

Musim dingin pun tiba. Hal yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh Naruto dan Hinata adalah perang salju di taman bermain bersama teman-teman mereka.

" NARU-NII CHAN! JANGAN BESAR-BESAR! 'kan sakit!" teriak Hinata kesal

" HUAHAHAHAHA! Kau lucu ketika marah Hime! Lihat! Kau sampai berasap! Hahaha!" canda Naruto

" ONII-CHAN!" bentak Hinata .

" sudah-sudah! Kau tidak haus? Aku belikan minuman, ya?" tawar Naruto

" humph!" dengus Hinata membuang muka

" ayolah! Nii-chan 'kan hanya bercanda! Jangan kesal begitu, _dong!_ " bujuk Naruto. Tapi reaksi Hinata tetap sama. Naruto yang sudah hafal bagaimana cara membuat Hinata menjadi normal lagi pun mendekati Hinata dan mengalungkan syal merahnya kepada Hinata seraya meminta maaf

" maaf, Nii-Chan tadi 'kan hanya bercanda. Apakah kau semarah itu?" setelah beberapa menit tak ada respon dari Hinata, Naruto pun mendapat ide.

" ya sudah, kalau Hime-chan tak suka cokelat panas. Aku akan minum sendirian ah!"

" baiklah kalau Nii-Chan memaksa!" sambar Hinata ketika mendengar kata 'cokelat panas' . sebenarnya kesukaan Hinata pada saat musim dingin selain bermain salju adalah minum cokelat panas bersama Naruto setelah lelah bermain salju, dan Naruto sudah hafal akan itu.

" baiklah! Aku tak akan lama-lama!" Naruto pun segera bergegas ke kedai cokelat di dekat taman. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa beberapa anak memperhatikannya dan Hinata sedari tadi.

Hinata pun tak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang di awasi. Dirinya tengah asik membuat benteng salju yang tinggi untuk mengantisipasi adanya serangan mendadak dari kakaknya walaupun itu tak mungkin mengingat saat pulang nanti tangan mungil Naruto akan dipenuhi oleh cup-cup cokelat. Disaat tengah asyik menumpuk salju, Hinata merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

" hei! Hinata-san!" panggil seorang anak berandalan yang bersama dua orang temannya.

" umm? Bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Hinata spontan

" itu tak penting. Hei ! apa kau tak punya teman lain selain dia?" tanya salah satu lainnya

" dia itu Nii-Chan ku! Jadi tak apa jika aku terus bermain dengannya" jelas Hinata mulai gusar

" apa benar dia itu kakak mu? Ku dengar kau hanya ANAK PUNGUT! Hahaha!" ledek anak itu. Hinata pun mulai naik pitam dan mendorong anak itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

" HEI! APA KAU MAU MELAWANKU, HAH?! DASAR ANAK PUNGUT!" teriak anak itu, lalu merampas paksa syal Naruto yang tengah dipakai Hinata dan mengoyaknya hingga tak lagi layak pakai. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menangis tersedu-sedu, tak mampu melawan hingga . . .

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?!" teriak Naruto dari belakang mereka

" jangan pernah ganggu adikku! Pergi kalian!"

" wah! Kau ini nantang ya? Ayo berkelahi dengan ku, jika berani !" Naruto yang mulai tersulut emosi pun akhirnya melawan ketiga bocah tadi.

 **KAMAR MEREKA BERDUA**

"shh! Aw! Sakit, hime!" teriak Naruto kesakitan

" ah! Maaf. Lagian naru-nii chan sok nantangin anak nakal tadi. Begini 'kan akibatnya,"

" itu 'kan juga untuk melindungimu, Hime! Kau juga jangan seenaknya memarahiku! Aku 'kan juga tak sepenuhnya salah,"

" baiklah, maaf."

" sudah, tak apa. Ayo cepat tidur! Besok 'kan kita harus sekolah," bujuk Naruto

" umm!"

Hinata pun naik ke atas tempat tidur disusul dengan naruto. " Naru-Nii Chan, dingin!" bisik Hinata. Naruto pun langsung menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi mereka sebatas leher. Dan mereka pun terlelap dengan saling berpelukan dengan hangat.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aisuru kyōdai**

 **Disclaimer by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Genre : romance, family**

 **Rated : M**

 **HINATA's Point Of View**

Namaku Uzumaki Hinata. Tahun ini aku memasuki usia 13 tahun. Aku tinggal di 'konoha recidence' . Aku dan keluargaku pindah ke sini sejak tujuh tahun lalu atas permintaan kakakku. Cukup menyenangkan jika kau tinggal di perumahan mewah dan terkenal, yang biasanya hanya kalangan atas yang punya. Tak ayal, ketika aku berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bertemu selebriti ataupun pejabat negara.

Aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku, dan juga kakak laki-lakiku. Kaa-san ku bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Ia baik dan penyayang. Tapi, ia sering tak berada di rumah karena menemani otou-san ku untuk urusan bisnis keluar kota.

Otou-san ku adalah Uzumaki Minato. Ia adalah seorang C.E.O terkenal yang mengepalai beberapa perusahaan terkenal di asia dan eropa.

Karena kesibukan yang super padat, mereka jarang berada di jepang dan otomatis aku hanya tinggal di rumah bersama nii-chan ku. Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang selama ini selalu menemaniku. Mengajariku berbagai hal. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Dan kurasa dia juga menyayangiku, walaupun setiap hari kami selalu bertengkar. Tapi aku yakin ia akan melindungiku apapun yang terjadi.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa aku merapikan kamar tidurku dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai, tempat tujuanku adalah dapur. Ya, memasak adalah salah satu hobiku. Kami tak pernah menyewa pembantu rumah tangga untuk memasak atau bersih-bersih rumah. Cukup hanya aku untuk melakukan semuanya, walaupun cukup melelahkan. Tapi aku menikmatinya.

"hmm!" setelah ku cicipi masakanku terasa cukup enak, aku pun melangkah menuju lemari piring dan menyiapkan semuanya. Lalu bergegas menuju kamar kakakku yang berada di sebelah kamarku.

Kubuka pintu brown wood itu, tetapi nihil. Tak ada seorangpun yang masih berada di atas kasur cream itu.

'biasanya jam segini dia masih tidur.' Pikirku. Lalu ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan itu.

Langkahku terhenti tatkala aku melihat sesosok orang berdiri ditengah kepulan asap dan terlihat samar-samar. Aku takut, bagaimana jika naru-nii chan telah di apa-apakan oleh orang tak dikenal atau bandit yang aku lihat di bioskop bersama naru-nii kemarin. Aku pun sampai dipuncak ketakutanku

"KYAAAA!"

"AA!" teriak sosok itu yang kukenal nada suaranya mirip dengan

" Naru-nii chan?!"

" ada apa Hime? Kau hampir membuatku terpeleset karena teriakanmu yang memekakan itu, kau tahu?!" gerutu naru-nii dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"habis naru-nii chan tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kepulan asap seperti penjahat di bioskop kemarin. Dan... naru-nii chan, lain kali pakai handukmu!" kataku sedikit kesal ditambah dia tak memakai handuk saat keluar dari kamar mandi membuatku tambah marah dan juga malu. Malu? Kenapa harus malu? Toh dia kakakku sendiri.

"ehehehe! Gomen, tadi aku lupa tak mengambilnya dari lemari. Lagipula, kenapa kau jadi mudah parno seperti itu sih, Hime?"

" itu berkat nii-chan yang mengajakku ke bioskop kemarin! Aku jadi gampang kaget. Ah! Terserah, pokoknya dalam sepuluh menit kau sudah harus siap dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan!"

" tapi mana bisa aku siap secepat itu hime? Kecuali kau mau membantuku menjadwal buku,"

" pokoknya harus selesai! Soal buku sudah aku jadwal dari tadi malam. Sampai jumpa di bawah!"

Karena kesal dan juga gugup akupun meninggalkannya yang kudapati tengah menggerutu.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu, tetapi nii-chan belum turun juga.

"Naru-nii chan! Cepat tur-UWAA!"

'BRUK'

Dingin, sakit, dan berat. Itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Kubuka mataku. Bukan plavon rumahku atau tembok cream yang biasa ku lihat. Namun, cerahnya langit yang kutemukan. Biru menenangkan. Masa dimana aku hanya terpaku pada satu titik warna tepat didepan mataku. Aku selalu menyukainya. Aku selalu dapat menyelami keindahan samudra ini, walaupun pada kenyataannya aku tak dapat berenang.

"ah! Maaf Hime aku tak sengaja. Habis tadi kau sangat cerewet sehingga aku terburu-buru!"

"apa?!"

" ah! Tidak tidak, tadi aku hanya ingin bilang kau sangat cantik hari ini, Hime-ku. Kau masak apa hari ini Hime yang cantik?" tanya naru-nii chan dengan wajah innoncent-nya. Dan klimatnya yang satu tadi membuat wajahku sedikit panas. Entah karena apa? Mungkin air conditioner-nya terlalu panas.

" umm ra...ramen kesukaan na...naru-nii c...chan. a...aku juga menambahkan naruto disana" ucapku terbata. Ada apa denganku?

" yeeii ! terimakasih Himeku yang cantik"

Mukaku semakin panas karenanya. Karena itupun aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang entah terkena apa sampai jadi begini. Ketika aku tengah asyik menunduk dan menautkan jariku, aku merasa hening. Tak ada suara pergerakan naru-nii chan ingin memulai acara makannya. Biasanya dia selalu berisik jika tengah makan. Tapi kali ini aneh. Penasaran, aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku yang sebelumnya tertunduk. Dan seketika itu juga, tangan sedingin bunga teratai menangkup kedua pipiku yang entah mengapa semakin memanas. Ada apa denganku?

"Hime, apa kau sakit? Demam-kah? Mukamu terlihat... memerah"bisik naru-nii chan tepat di depan wajahku. Tak hanya itu, kening kami pun bersentuhan. Tepatnya naru-nii chan menempelkannya padaku. Mungkin untuk mengetahui secara lebih detil suhu tubuhku. Nafasnya pun dapat aku rasakan. Jantungku pun berdetak semakin cepat dan kencang. Seolah-olah semua orang dapat mendengarnya. Sekali lagi, mungkin ada yang aneh dengan sistem kerja tubuhku.

"a...aku mungkin tak apa-apa. Na...naru-nii..."

" mungkin?! Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti untuk khawatir sementara adik kesayangan ku kurang sehat? Kita harus pergi ke dokter setelah kau makan. Sekarang habiskan makananmu!" ucap naru-nii chan sedikit berlebihan. Ya, dia memang selalu berlebihan sih, kalau itu menyangkut tentangku.

"ta..tapi...!"

" tak ada protes! Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita pergi ke dokter!"

 **Normal Point Of View**

 **RUMAH SAKIT HEALTY KONOHA**

" bagaimana hinata-chan, baa-chan?" Tanya naruto panik

" hinata tak apa-apa. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" ucap Tsunade. Seorang wanita baya yang mesih segar dan cantik sekaligus neneknya. Yah, walaupun bukan nenek kandung. Tepatnya Tsunade adalah adik dari Ibu Minato. Jadi intinya, Tsunade adalah Bibi Minato.

Setelah mengakhiri acara percakapan singkat dari kedua orang tersebut, keluarlah seorang gadis ramping nan cantik dengan rambut indigonya yang senantiasa berkibar menambah pesonanya keluar dari ruangan yang berada di belakang Tsunade dengan raut kesal. Ia berjalan cepat seraya menghentakkan kakinya menandakan bahwa ia saat ini tengah kesal.

" Hime!" panggil Naruto. Sedangkan yang di panggil tetap berjalan dan sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan naruto.

"Hime!" panggil naruto lagi. Kali ini dengan setengah berlari mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Dan Hinata masih tak mau menggubris kakak tersayangnya tersebut. Dan mereka pun akhirnya memasuki area tempat parkir.

Merasa kesal karena terus-terusan di acuhkan oleh Hinata, Naruto yang kesal pun akhirnya menarik lengan Hinata dan memaksanya menghadap kearahnya.

" kenapa Hime?"

"nii-chan tahu? Aku sekarang sangat kesal sekali! Kalau besok atau lusa, atau kapanpun itu, jika nii-chan mengulanginya lagi, aku tak akan memasakkan ramen lagi untuk nii-chan! Nii-chan sadar, bahwa hal ini cukup membuang waktu dan membuat kita telat? Bagaimana jika kita di hukum oleh kurenai-sensei? Nii-chan tahu, sekarang waktunya kita ulangan fisika! Kenapa nii-chan begitu.. ah! Pokoknya aku marah!" omel hinata. Sedangkan naruto hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah mereka, Naruto tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan hal itu membuat sang sopir pribadi mereka hampir saja menabrak seekor kucing yang sedang menyeberang.

Naruto dan Hinata memang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan selalu di kelas yang sama. Walaupun umur mereka selisih satu tahun, dikarenakan tekad Hinata ingin satu kelas dengan Naruto, ia belajar giat dan menyelesaikan tahun ke empat dan limanya di akademi selama satu semester. Itulah sebabnya mereka satu kelas.

Mereka pun sampai di kelas mereka setelah bel masuk telah lewat lima belas menit lalu dan untungnya Kurenai sensei belum datang sehingga dapat sedikit melegakan.

"Hime! Lihatkan! Kita masih diberi keberuntungan oleh Kami-sama! Hehehe!" cengir Naruto kepada Hinata yang tak di gubris sama sekali oleh Hinata.

"ayolah Hime~! Kenapa kau marah begitu?! Aku 'kan hanya menghawatirkanmu!" rengek Naruto tak terima. Sbenarnya siapa yang seorang kakak disini?! Sedangkan hinata, wajahnya terlihat mulai melunak dan naruto tahu akan hal itu pun berniat jahil.

" ya sudah! Jika kau tetap ngambek, aku pun juga bisa marah sepertimu! Sekarang aku mau duduk dengan Teme!" seketika itu Naruto mengambil tasnya dan ia pun melengos ke tempat sasuke duduk. Sasuke yang tengah asyik membaca buku pun setengah terkejut dan tak terima. Tapi apa daya, jika sahabatnya yang satu ini punya satu keinginan, mustahil untuk mengelak dari kehendaknya karena naruto bertekad baja!

Saat istirahat tiba. Biasanya pada jam seperti ini, naruto dan hinata akan memakan bento mereka di kelas. Tapi karena tadi pagi mereka terburu buru pergi karena urusan yang tak sebegitu penting, Hinata pun tak sempat menyiapkannya. Lagi pula, mereka masih marah satu sama lain. jadi mereka sedang tak bersama saat ini.

Naruto memilih pergi ke kantin dengan kiba dan Shikamaru, meninggalkan sasuke yang terpaksa menuruti keinginan sakura, entah apa itu.

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan melewati ruang perpustakaan dekat taman, Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat adik kesayangannya sedang bercanda gurau dengan salah satu siswa laki-laki kelas sebelah dengan asyiknya. Pria yang bersama hinata itu berambut putih berantakan, kulitnya pucat, warna matanya biru keungu-unguan dan cukup tampan. Naruto pun melihat sesekali pria itu menepuk dan mengacak rambut hinata.

" Kiba, Shika! Siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersama adikku itu? Apa kalian tahu?" tanya naruto berusaha dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

" Oh! Itu Ōtsusuki Toneri dari kelas sebelah. Dia pernah satu SD denganku dulu. Ku dengar dia pindahan dari Yokohama." Jelas Kiba

" begitu, ya?" respon Naruto menanggapi dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju ke arah Hinata dan Toneri.

Sampai bel sekolah sudah berdentang pun Naruto tetap melanjutkan acara ngambek-ngambekannya dengan Hinata. Hinata pun sempat dibuat sedikit merasa bersalah karenanya. Bahkan Naruto tak langsung pulang ke rumah mereka. Melainkan singgah dulu ke kediaman keluarga uchiha dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di rumah mereka yang cukup luas.

.

.

.

Langit mulai menggelap, sedangkan awan yang mulai berkumpul pun menebal dan malam mulai menjelang. Hinata pun mulai khawatir pada kakaknya. Yah, ia sadar bahwa Naruto sudah besar dan bisa melindungi diri sendiri, bahkan dengan dirinya sekaligus. Tetapi Naruto tak begitu mahir dalam mengurus diri sendiri. Kadang ia juga bertingkah kekanak kanakan sehingga Hinata kesal dibuatnya. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun juga. Hinata tak akan sanggup jika harus membiarkan naruto begitu saja, hilang dari pikiranya. Selalu hanya Naruto dan Naruto yang ada di pikiranya.

Mendung pun beranak menjadi gerimis, lalu disusul hujan lebat. Tingkat kecemasan Hinata memuncak. Ia pun memilih untuk menghubungi Mikoto baa-san. Ia adalah Ibu dari Sasuke.

 ** _CTAR!_**

Ketika ia hendak memegang gagang telepon, seketika petir berbunyi. Listrik pun ikut padam. Hinata yang memang takut kepada suara petir pun beringsut ke bawah meja telepon dan merangkak ke kamar naruto. Tetapi percuma. Bukankah naruto sedang berada di rumah sasuke sekarang? Dan kemungkinan ia akan menginap dan otomatis malam ini hinata sendirian dirumah.

 ** _CTAR!BLAR!_**

Petir semakin keras den sering muncul seiring menderasnya hujan di luar sana. Hinata beringsut ke dalam lemari dan menutup pintunya rapat rapat. Berharap dapat sedikit meredam suara petir di luar sana.

 ** _CKLEK!_**

Hinata terhenyak. Barusan seseorang membuka pintunya? Ralat. Pintu kamar nii-chan nya? Hinata yang masih parnoan pun semekin ketakutan.

 ** _CTAR!_**

 ** _TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP_**

Suara langkah itu semakin jelas, menandakan sosok itu semakin mendekat. Hinata semakin beringsut dan memilih membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. ' _bagaimana ini? Aku sendirian dan tak ada seorang pun di rumah selain diriku. Jika aku mati sekarang, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan kaa-san , otou-san dan tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Naru-nii chan. Oh Kami-sama! Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal..."_

" Hinata!" suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunan hinata. Hinata kenal suara itu.

" Naru... nii-chan! Hiks!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, hinata langsung menghambur ke Naruto. Takut jika kakak tersayangnya itu pergi darinya.

" hus! Tak apa apa, Nii-chan disini. Nii-chan akan selalu menjagamu sampai kapan pun," janji naruto.

"BOHONG! Buktinya tadi kemana saja? Apa nii-chan tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu?"

" hehe, maaf hinata. Sebagai imbalannya ini aku bawakan Cinnamon Hot Chocolate"

Seketika itu mata hinata langsung berbinar binar dan meraih cup yang ada di tangan naruto.

Mereka pun memakan minuman mereka dengan penerangan cahaya lilin. Sebenarnya ada jenset di rumah itu. Tetapi berhubung hinata takut ditinggal sendirian, jadi pakai lilin yang ada di kamar naruto saja.

"HOAM!"

"yosh! Sudah malam sekarang kembali ke kamar dan tidur, Hime!" seru Naruto

"tapi aku takut, Nii-chan..." rengek hinata

" kau mau tidur denganku?!" goda naruto

" nii-chan! Aku takut! Jangan macam-macam! Hanya tidur saja,"

" oke jika kau memaksa,"

Mereka pun tidur dengan guling menjadi pembatas mereka.

.

.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

 _Akhirnya pesta kembang api musim panas yang kunantikan. Padahal kukira baru kemarin aku menghabiskan musim dingin bersama Hinata. Yang kusuka dari matsuri adalah stand-stand yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan._

 _"_ _nii-chan! Aku ingin kue manju!" teriak hinata yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba di sampingku. Dan juga entah mengapa aku melihat dia seperti bersinar dan ...apa?! Dari mana ia mendapatkan yukata se-seksi itu?! Yukata modern diatas lutut dengan bagian dada sedikit terbuka menampilkan buah dadanya yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Yah, walau tak bisa ku sangkal jika adikku ini mempunyai ukuran dada di atas rata-rata gadis tubuhnya yang dalam masa puber itu, Ah! Mengapa aku ini?!_

 _"_ _nii-chan! Aku mau dua!" rengek hinata manja. Aku pun mengambikan kue manju yang entah mengapa cukup besar. Karena penasaran, aku ingin merasakan tekstur kue manju itu, dan tak seperti kue manju biasanya. Ini terasa kenyal dan berisi. Rasanya sangat pas di tangank. Aku semakin menyukainya. Terus ku remas-remas hingga ingin rasanya aku bersandar pada bantal yang empuk, dan tiba-tiba bantal empuk itu menghampiriku. Itu berbau wangi yang kusukai, wangi yang begitu familiar membuatku semakin nyaman._

 **Naruto P.O.V end...**

" enngh! Umh... ah!"

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Namun, terdengar suara desahan dari salah satu kamar berpintu brown wood.

Matahari masih belum nampak, namun burung burung telah mengicaukan nyanyian mereka. Seolah membangunkan dua sosok manusia yang tengah berpelukan mesra. Eh, tapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih yang seperti kalian bayangkan. Melainkan kakak beradik.

"emmh, uh!" Hinata mendesah karena perbuatan naruto. Sedangkan naruto malah tengah asyik tidur dengan tangan yang meremas-remas pantat hinata yang sintal. Entah ketidak sengajaan atau modus belaka.

Hinata yang merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan pun enggan membuka matanya dan memilih menikmati rasa itu. Tapi rasa penasaran Hinata mengalahkannya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan mata ametystnya yang indah.

' _kuning...'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

 _1._ _Kenapa ada warna kuning dikamarnya? Padahal kamarnya dominan warna ungu_

 _2._ _Kuning?_

 _3._ _Kenapa kuning?_

 _4._ _Mengapa harus kuning?_

 _5._ _KU...NING?!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!?"

 ** _DUAKK! GLUNDUNG! GLUNDUNG!_**

" I..itai ! " rintih naruto setelah ditendang hinata lalu menabrak lemari pakaiannya yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dan alhasil kepalanya dihiasi benjolan merah yang indah yang dengan sayang naruto mengelus-elusnya.

Ia penasaran mengapa disaat enak-enaknya mimpi indah, ia terbangun dengan mendarat di pintu lemarinya. Tunggu! Kenapa celananya basah? Ah ! mungkin karena mimpi yang bisa di bilang 'hot' tadi. Dan juga, Sepertinya tadi ia juga mendengar suara teriakan?

Dengan penasaran ia melirik ketempat tidurnya. Mengapa hinata disitu? Diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah memerah? Lalu ia teringat kejadian semalam. Maksudnya bukan kejadian yang aneh-aneh yang itu... . tetapi saat ia pulang dari rumah sasuke, ia menemukan hinatanya meringkuk dan berderai airmata. Ketakutan seperti biasa.

"oh, Hime! Ohayo!" sapa naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

Dan hinata malah semakin memerah, entah menahan malu atau amarah. Mungkin keduanya. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menarik nafas panjang dan...

"NARU NII-CHAN MESUUUUUUUM!"

Dan beginilah suasana pagi hari sepasang kakak beradik itu. Selalu ramai dan seru...

 ** _KRIING!_**

Suara bel membebaskan siswa-siswi konoha high school dari guru killer maupun membosankan mereka. Dan tempat yang selalu mereka kunjungi yaitu kantin. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Namun tidak dengan sepasang kakak beradik seumuran yang satu ini.

" hinata-chan~ kau masih marah?" tanya naruto dengan wajah memelas

" tentu saja!"

" Hime~ apa salahku? Jelas-jelas tadi malam kau sendiri yang meminta tidur denganku. Terus sekarang kenapa kau uring-uringan seperti ini sih?"

" bagaimana aku tak marah?! Aku melihat sendiri nii-chan bangun dengan celana yang basah! Aku tahu itu! Dan... sejak kapan naru nii-chan jadi mesum seperti itu?! Dan lagi... kenapa Nii-chan mere... ah! Pokoknya aku marah!" sahut hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah itu marah atau malu.

" hei Hime-chan, mengertilah! Aku ini juga lelaki normal loh. wajar 'kan jika..."

"ah! Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu semua alasan nii-chan! NII-CHAN MESUM!" potong hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri lagi seperti biasanya. Naruto yang seakan sudah hafal akan sifat Hinata itu pun hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah

" haah! Apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku harus menyusul kiba dan yang lain kekantin. Huh! Mengapa aku tak bisa lebih akur dengan Hinata di sekolah. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya. Ah! Mungkin Sai benar aku ini benar-benar sister complex"

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantin. Sebenarnya ada banyak jalan menuju kekantin. Tiga jalan yang melewati depan kelas lain yang cukup ramai, dan sebuah jalan memutar melewati lorong dengan tiang penyangga yangbesar dan tinggi. Entah mengapa Naruto lebih memilih melewati jalan lorong yang sepi itu. Alasannya tak masuk akal. ' _terlalu banyak orang dan bising'_. Padahal tempat yang akan ditujunya yaitu kantin pasti tak kalah padat dengan koridor didepan kelas itu. Dan satu hal lagi. Bahkan sendirinya juga sangat ramai sehingga dengan mudah dapat membangunkan shikamaru yang sedang pulas tertidur dan lalu mengatakan _'membosankan'_ kepada Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan santaimeninggalkan hiruk pikuk keramaian siswa-siswi yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing yang entah sampai kapan habisnya. Karena merasa terlalu sepi, ia pun bersiul pelan seraya melihat rindangnya pohon sakura tua yang cukup besar. Dari ujung lorong hingga setengah perjalanannya kini ia terus memperhatikan pohon itu. Entah mengapa terasa begitu menarik perhatiannya. Sesaat, pandangannya terhalang oleh salah satu tiang besar itu. namun, setelah ia mendapatkan objek pandangannya kembali, ia terkejut dan mulai berlari menuju pohon itu.

 **HINATA's P.O.V**

KESAL! Kenapa pagi-pagi aku sudah memperoleh kemesuman kakakku. Ditambah celananya yang basah berarti ia baru... ?! AARGH! Mengapa aku juga ikutan mesum begini?! Memikirkannya saja membuat wajahku memanas. Ah! Ini sungguh memalukan.

Dan sekarang...

" hinata-chan~ kau masih marah?" wajah nii-chan ku memelas mengenaskan saat mengatakannya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Apa ia tidak lihat tingkahku yang uring-uringan sejak tadi?! Mengapa ia masih saja tak mau pergi

" tentu saja!" jawabku asal.

" Hime~ apa salahku? Jelas-jelas tadi malam kau sendiri yang meminta tidur denganku. Terus sekarang kenapa kau uring-uringan seperti ini sih?" aku yakin perkataan nii-chan barusan pasti membuat orang yang mendengarkannya salah paham. Ah! Peduli setan!

" bagaimana aku tak marah?! Aku melihat sendiri nii-chan bangun dengan celana yang basah! Aku tahu itu! Dan... sejak kapan naru nii-chan jadi mesum seperti itu?! Dan lagi... kenapa Nii-chan mere... ah! Pokoknya aku marah!"

" hei Hime-chan, mengertilah! Aku ini juga lelaki normal loh. wajar 'kan jika..."

"ah! Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu semua alasan nii-chan! NII-CHAN MESUM!" muak sudah! Habis kesabaranku. Semakin dilanjutkan, masalah ini tak akan selesai.

Lebih baik jika aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Mungkin suasana disana lebih tentram mengingat ini jam istirahat makan siang. Dengan berlari aku segera ingin sampai disana dan duduk nyaman diatas rerumputan dibawah pohon sakura. Hmm... membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku nyaman. Ah! Lebih baik aku mempercapat lajuku.

"Hinata!" seseorang memanggilku dari belakang tepat setelah aku sampai di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang. Aku pun menoleh. Kudapati seorang pemuda berperawakan tegap dengan rambut pirang keperakan. Ah! Rupanya Ootsusuki-san. Ia adalah salah satu temanku. Setiap aku di perpustakaan, terkadang, mungkin lebih tepatnya seringkali ia berada di sana.

" iya, Ootsusuki-san?" jawabku dengan ekspresi seperti biasa

" Hinata, kemarin 'kan sudah ku bilang. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. panggil aku dengan nama depanku jangan margaku!" ucapnya sedikit marah mungkin

" Toneri-san?"

" nah! Seperti itu! kau juga bisa memakai embel-embel 'kun'.. eh... itu, jika... kau mau..." ujarnya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil volumenya.

Aku terkikik. " ne, Toneri-san.. ah! Maksudku –kun. ...Maaf aku belum terbiasa... mengapa kau ada disini?"

" mungkin ini takdir." Ucapnya ambigu.

" eh?" Aku pun tak tahu maksudnya

" hmm! Disaat aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ternyata dengan tiba-tiba kau ada di hadapanku." Dia tersenyum misterius. Aku pun bertanya tanya

"maaf, aku tak menangkap maksudmu"

" sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan ini kepadamu dari dulu..." ucapnya kemudian. Dan... mungkin karena aku mulai ke-GeEr'an, aku mulai menangkap maksud dari pembicaraan ini. Mungkinkah ini sebuah...

" Hinata, kau sungguh..." Oh tidak! Tingkat kegeeran ku semakin meningkat. Dan... dan aku tak bisa fokus sekarang. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku terbayang-bayang wajah onii-chan. Wajah tampan itu terus terbayang hingga menyebabkan aku semakin tak dalam keadaan fokus. Hingga aku tak menyadari jika...

 **HINATA's P.O.V end...**

 ** _SREET! GRAB!_**

"Akh-!"

" Eh?!-"

Raut muka Naruto seketika berubah mengeras seiring bertambah amarahnya.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi pada adikku, BRENGSEK?!" selidik Naruto penuh pekanan. Dengan seorang pria di tangannya dan Hinata didekapannya.

" Lepaskan! ARGH!" rintih pria itu. dan bukannya melepaskannya, Naruto malah mempererat cengkramannya pada leher pria itu.

" Naru-nii! Lepaskan! Dia tak bisa berna-"

" DIAM HINATA! Aku ingin memperingatkannya satu hal. untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, kuperingatkan kau. JAUHI HINATA!"

Seketika itu, Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkaramannya pada leher pria itu dan menarik hinata untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah cukup lama naruto menarik hinata dan tak ayal menjadi tontonan bagi para siswa yang pada saat ini memang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka

" Naru-nii cukup! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" rengek Hinata. Namun ha itu tak di gubris oleh Naruto yang terus menrik Hinata menaiki tangga.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Sesampainya mereka di tangga teratas, tepatnya tempat menuju atap yang selalu terkunci. Tapi kali ini dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Naruto menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka.

" astaga Naru-nii! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" Diam, Hinata!" teriak Naruto kalap

" bagaimana aku bisa diam jika kelakuanmu seperti ini?! Kau keterlaluan!"

" siapa yang keterlaluan? Yang marah hanya karena hal sepele?!"

" hal sepele, katamu?! Semua orang tahu, bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun tahu jika kita sudah sama-sama remaja. Hal seperti itu... hal, seperti... itu..." hinata berhenti dengan wajah memerah

" Semua orang juga tahu bahwa kita berdua saudara. Kau itu terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah, Hinata! Marah karena hal yang tak jelas!"

" Nii-chan sebenarnya amnesia atau apa, sih?! Kau lupa apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Toneri-kun?! Kau hampir membuatnya kehabisan nafas!"

" Aku berbuat seperti itu, apa kau tahu alasannya?! Dia hampir saja menciummu Hime!"

 ** _DEG!_**

Mata hinata membulat seketika. Benarkah itu yang terjadi?

" kenapa kau diam saja saat wajah lelaki itu mendekat padamu? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kalian pacaran? Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?"

"aku... aku... tidak tahu. Tapi yang terpenting aku hanya berteman dengannya, tak lebih."

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku sangat takut kau meninggalkanku. Kau adalah adikku yang paling ku sayang. Kau tahu 'kan jika ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja dan jarang sekali pulang ke jepang. Kita hanya berdua. Aku, tak akan bisa jika..."

" maaf..."

"eh?"

 _"_ _hiks,_ maafkan aku... nii-chan, _hiks hiks_ maaf, _huuhu_!"

 ** _GREB!_**

Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya berusaha meredam tangisnya.

" kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Berjanjilah kau tak akan meninggalkanku." Ucap naruto pelan.

Hinata menggesek pipinya ke dada bidang naruto seolah mencari kenyamanan disana sebelum ia mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba mempertemukan matanya dengan mata saphire kakakknya.

" aku berjanji"

" hehe! Kau juga jangan menangis seperti itu dong Hime, wajahmu sangat jelek."

" cerewet!" hinata memukul dada Naruto pelan. Naruto pun mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Hinata yang kemudian membelainya lembut hingga ke bibir. Naruto berpikir, mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia bersama Hinata? Apa ia kebanyakan kolesterol hingga ia sakit jantung? Entah mengapa Hinata sangat cantik hari ini. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa Hinata terlihat begitu, Menggoda? Lihat! Bibirnya yang berwarna pink menggoda walau tak pernah dipoles lipstik maupun lipgloss. Membuat naruto ingin sekali untuk...

 ** _CUP~_**

"?!"

Bibir Naruto mendarat lembut, tepat di lekuk bibir Hinata. Menyesapi kehangatan dan kelembutannya, membuat Naruto ingin meminta lebih. Ia memagut bibir bawah setelahnya berganti ke bibir atasnya. Begitu seterusnya

"mnn~ ah!" Hinata yang semula ingin menolak, entah mengapa tubuhnya malah menikmati setiap sentuhan kecupan manis yang diberi oleh Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang merasa mempunyai peluang besar pun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hinata dan mulai mengajak bermain lidah Hinata. Hinata pun menyambut lidah Naruto walaupun tak selihai permainan naruto. Tangan Hinata pun terangkat merambat kekepala Naruto dan meremas serta membelainya, guna menyalurkan segala kenikmatan yang ia dapat. Tak ada lagi pikiran mengenai ikatan persaudaraan yang mereka pegang sejak dari mereka kecil. Semua hilang begitu saja. Kesadaran mereka hilang seiring terkurasnya nafas yang memenuhi paru-paru. Karena bagai manapun tenaga dan kekuatan laki-laki lebih besar daripada wanita, Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas dan memberi Naruto remasan kuat guna mengkode Naruto agar berhenti.

"ugh!" Dan cara itu berhasil. Naruto melepaskan pagutannya dengan jejak saliva yang masih terhubung.

"Ahh! Hah! Hah! Hah!"Nafas mereka saling beradu. Terengah engah seolah saling beerebut untuk mendapatkan oksigen terakhir. Saling memandang sayu tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Hanya tatapan dan deru nafas yang memburu seolah memang mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing.

" Hime-" panggil naruto serak menggoda.

"ha- Na...rhu-" desah hinata karena nafasnya yang masih belum teratur. Pandangan sayu hinata kembali menatap Naruto yang kini menatapnya memuja. Mendekatkan bibirnya sekali lagi. Tetapi kali ini menuju tepat di lehernya mengendus aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Ujung hidungnya pun mulai menyentuh kulit susu Hinata, namun...

 _JREENG!~ PAPEPIPU~PAPEPIPU~PAPEPIPUPO~ LALA~!_

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel naruto yang begitu konyolnya merusak suasana asyik ini. Dengan terpaksa Naruto mengangkat teleponnya dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah padam.

Naruto melihat ponselnya. Dan deretan angka yang menandakan nomor tak dikenal menghiasi layar ponsel naruto.

"hmm, siapa? (tit-) halo? Siapa ini? Ya? Apa?! sejak kapan? Kenapa harus aku! Baik, aku akan segera berangkat." _Tut~_

Naruto segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya. Melhat Naruto terburu-buru, Hinata pun mulai cemas.

"nii-?"

" Hime, kau jaga diri baik-baiik ya? Aku pasti lembali, Sayonara..." **_CUP~_**

' _Aku rasa itu bukan cara nii-chan biasanya. Ini seperti pertanda buruk-"_

Dan itu menjadi tanda perpisahan singkat untuk keduanya. Hanya kecupan singkat yang menjadi tanda perpisahan untuk waktu yang lama...

 ** _MAIN BUILDING HYUUGA CORP. DISTRIC AME ..._**

" Genma,apa orang itu sudah kau bereskan?"

" sudah, Hiashi-sama, tetapi orang yang menculik Hinata-sama berkata bahwa ia sudah membuang Hinata-sama ke sebuah desa kecil dibawah gunung Myoboku, Hiashi-sama. Dan saya sudah mengerahkan semua pengawal untuk sampai saat ini mereka masih belum menemukannya Hiashi-sama." Lapor Genma.

Hiashi yang frustasi pun hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya sembari terus menghela nafas berat.

" dimana kau putriku?- hah~ setidaknya kalungmu menunjukkan siapa namamu. Seharusnya kan bisa cepat ketemu." Keluh Hiashi bermonolog

 **To Be Continued...**

A/N _ "maaf banyak typo. Terimakasih sudah segan membaca"


	3. Chapter 3

**Aisuru kyōdai**

 **Disclaimer by MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Genre : romance, family**

 **Rated : M**

Hari-hari tanpa kehadiran Naruto disisinya Sudah Hinata jalani. Tetapi kosong. Terasa monoton dan tak bergairah. Semua hari terasa sama. Bangun pagi, mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, berangkat sekolah, sekolah, pulang, bersih-bersih rumah, belajar dan tidur hingga pagi dan begitu seterusnya seperti siklus yang sudah wajib baginya untuk dijalani. Hal itu sudah berlangsung selama 4 tahun lamanya.

Sejak peristiwa 4 tahun yang lalu saat Naruto meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di Konoha ini membuat Hinata menjadi sosok pemurung, dan tertutup pada orang lain. Hanya sesekali jika neneknya yaitu Tsunade mengunjunginya ditengah kesibukannya di rumah sakit. Itupun terkadang hanya 2 minggu sekali. Dan itu sama sekali tak membantu Hinata untuk bersosialisasi dengan baik.

Sama seperti pagi ini. Pagi yang biasa Hinata jalani monoton seperti sebelumnya, kini diusik oleh kedatangan neneknya. Entah apa yang membawa neneknya datang sepagi ini. Biasanya, neneknya datang ketika ia usai pulang sekolah, atau saat weekend.

"Hinata...! Oba-chan datang!" teriak Tsunade ketika sampai di ambang pintu dapur.

" Oba-chan! Tumben sekali datang saat hari kerja?" tanya Hinata sambil menggoreng karaage

"tak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin menengokmu saja" jawab Tsunade sambil meletakkan bungkusan tas kertas besar di kursi makan.

"oh! Lalu, apa yang Oba-chan bawa? Untukku 'kah?"

"uum! Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu! Tada~ surprise! "

" sebuah gaun?! Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata seraya melihat gaun pinkish yang semula berada didalam tas.

" 'ck! Hinata-chan, sekarang umurmu sudah berapa tahun?" selidik Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang

"umm... Sebenarnya masih 16 tahun Oba-chan, ulang tahunku masih bulan depan..." jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Oh?! Benarkah?! Maaf ya, Hinata-chan"

"umm terimakasih Oba-chan," Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi kecerobohan nenek mudanya ini.

Hinata pun melanjutkan aktivitas sarapannya bersama sang nenek. Dan semua itu terasa sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sumpit dengab piring yang saling bertabrakan.

'' anoo, Hinata-chan, kapan kau lulus?" tanga Tsunade sambil memasukkan sesuap karaage kemulutnya

" sekitar 5 bulan lagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

'' ah! Tidak, hanya bertanya. Bukannya setiap kelulusan selalu ada prom night?"

" ya, mungkin... Tapi aku tak akan datang.''

''kenapa?! Bukannya itu seperti ajang mencari jodoh? Dulu pacar Oba-chan yang ke*tiiit* Oba-chan dapatkan dari acara itu loh," dongeng Tsunade dengan antusias dan dijawab seadanya oleh Hinata yang dari tadi tak bersemangat.

.

.

.

" terimakasih banyak Oba-chan." ucap Hinata saat turun dari mobil Tsunade

'' sama-sama sayang, jangan lupa beritahu Oba-chan jika ada apa-apa ya?"

''umm'' jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk patuh

" sudah ya? Oba-chan berangkat dulu! Daagh!" Tsunade melambai

" dagh! Hati-hati Oba-chan!"

Hinata pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Melewati koridor gedung yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang tak henti-hentinya memandangnya. Entah itu pandangan kagum maupun iri. Namun, Hinata tak menghiraukannya.

''Hinata!'' teriak seorang gadis berrambut _ponytail._

 _'_ 'oh! Ino! Mau ke kelas bersama?'' tanya Hinata

''ayo!'' mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Maklum, mereka berdua adalah primadona sekolah ini. Jadi, setiap langkah mereka tak luput dari lirikan pasangan mata yang berpapasan.

walaupun dengan kepribadian yang sangat kontras, nyatanya itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Hinata yang kalem serta pemalu, ditambah dengan Ino yang ceria dan ramah, melengkapi kekurangan masing masing hingga membuat persahabatan keduanya menjadi erat.

''nee Hinata! Bisakah nanti sepulang sekolah membantuku di toko? Ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember dan Natal akan segera tiba. Jadi stok bunga akan datang nanti sore''

"umm! Aku akan datang" jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya yang membuat wajah para lelaki disekitarnya dipenuhi darah bercampur upil dan ingus (mimisan maksudnya)

.

.

.

KRIIING

"baik! Kerjakan nomor selanjutnya dirumah. Minggu depan dikumpulkan dimeja saya" kata-kata terakhir Yuuhi-Sensei seraya membereskan bukunya lalu melenggang keluar kelas.

"Hinata! Ayo ke kantin? Perutku sejak tadi minta diisi" ajak Ino dengan semangat.

" tapi aku bawa bekal Ino," tolak Hinata lembut. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya ingin ketenangan dengan makan di kelas. Karena jika Hinata makan di kantin atau semacamnya, ia tak ingin berada di keramaian dan juga menghindari pernyataan cinta yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika istirahat maupun pulang sekolah.

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Ino lesu.

Karena merasa tak tega, Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut Ino ke kantin.

'huh! Pasti kali ini terjadi lagi' batin Hinata.

Dan benar terjadi. Seseorang menarik tangan Hinata dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Ino yang asyik berteriak demi mendapatkan sepotong roti melon.

Dan di sini sekarang Hinata. Disamping koridor menuju lab yang sepi. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan matanya yang meruncing tajam menatapnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"ano... " interupsi Hinata yang merasa lelaki dihadapannya ini tak kunjung berbicara

"ha...hai' na-namaku Inuzuka Kiba, ma-maukah kau ja-"

'ha~ah terjadi lagi...'pikir Hinata bosan.

"jadi pacarku?!" teriak laki-laki bermarga Inuzuka tadi dengan lantang

" maaf, aku tak bisa" jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"mengapa?! Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" panik. Inuzuka mulai gelagapan karena telah ditolak

"bu-bukan begitu tapi-"

"apakah mungkin kau sedang suka pada orang lain?"

"ummm! Ada orang yang sedang kutunggu" jawab Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan poninya menutupi sebagian paras ayunya.

"tapi... Tak bisakah untuk bersamaku sampai ia telah datang? Mungkin perasaanmu bisa berubah" ujar Inuzuka bersikeras.

"gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya, kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan pria itu.

.

.

.

"huh! Selalu saja! Kenapa tadi itu lama sekali sih?! Biasanya ditolak sekali langsung pundung, lalu langsung pergi. Pasti aku sedang dicari oleh Ino! Huh! Kesal!" gumam Hinata sepanjang jalannya menuju kelas.

Dan setelah melewati satu lorong dan tangga, Hinata sampai di lantai dua. Di lantai dua inilah Hinata yang tak sengaja melihat keluar jendela itu melihat sebuah mobil hitam mengilap keluaran terbaru milik brand terkenal. Entah mengapa kehadiran mobil tersebut sangat janggal. Seperti menampak di sekitar kawasan sekolahnya beberapa kali. Tak sadar Hinata terpaku dan berdiam di tempat itu.

" Hinata?" Ino memegang pundak Hinata untuk menyadarkannya

" umm? Ada apa Ino?" Hinata pun menoleh dan berhadapan dengan Ino.

" mo~u! Kau kemana saja? Aku tadi melihatmu menghilang dibelokan kantin. Aku mencarimu kau tahu?" kesal. Ino mengembungkan pipinya lucu seraya menolak pinggang tangannya.

" ah! Gomen..." entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan satu kata itu hari ini.

" aku tadi ke toilet sebentar. Maaf telah meninggalkanmu." Hinata tersenyum.

"apanya yang sebentar? Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai Hinata! Dan sekarang, disaat aku tengah bosan menunggumu, kau malah bersantai disini dengan melamun. Apa yang tengah kau lihat? Cowok tampan?" cerocos Ino diakhirinya dengan celingukan ke arah luar jendela.

" ah! Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk ke kelas. Tadi waktu aku melewati ruang guru, Sarutobi-sensei sedang berkemas-kemas. Mungkin akan segera kemari"

Mereka pun segera memasuki kelas.

"benarkah?"

"umm. Dan tugasku sudah kuselesaikan tadi malam" jelas Hinata bangga.

"tunggu! Tugas yang mana? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku kemarin! Setidaknya beritahu aku...!"

.

.

.

"tapi... Tak bisakah untuk bersamaku sampai ia telah datang? Mungkin perasaanmu bisa berubah" ujar Inuzuka bersikeras.

"gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya, kemudian segera berlari.

" hah! Kuso! Kenapa sulit sekali sih, jadi pacar idola sekolah?!" umpat Inuzuka.

Namun, tak berselang lama sebuah seringai terukir di bibir tipisnya. Sebuah rencana yang telah tersusun rapi di otaknya. Dan rencana itu adalah...

" setelah ini, aku akan memberi makan akamaru, lalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dengan begitu, uang sakuku akan ditambah oleh kaa-san. Yosh! Aku akan segera pulang dan melaksanakannya. Khukhukhu!" begitulah kiranya rencana di otak pria penyuka anjing itu.

.

.

.

Namun, apakah hanya itu?

To be Continnued...

 **-{Author_Note}-**

Maaf, setelah lama menghilang tapi malah up pendek sekali. Wood minta maaf.

Dan Wood menerima saran, kritik mengenai cerita maupun EYD yang benar dari para readers sekalian. Terimakasih telah support Wood dan terimakasih telah bersedia menunggu.

#Untuk yang bertanya dimana ortu Hinata:

Ortunya akan Wood keluarkan sedikit demi sedikit disetiap chapter.

Sekian terimakasih


End file.
